


feed me, spark me up

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Food, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh gets hungry and tries to eat when he's not supposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feed me, spark me up

**Author's Note:**

> hi mom if youre reading this  
> this has been in my drafts since the beginning of the month and it sucks lol

tyler has his arm wrapped around josh, his side curled up against him. they’re watching old netflix movies and josh is barely awake. tyler’s eyes are closed shut and he’s breathing softly, his nostrils flaring with every inhale he takes. josh feels warm and safe and sleepy. he shifts slightly, reaching into his pocket and pulls out a small chocolate bar, quietly peeling the wrapper and popping a piece in his mouth.

it melts instantly and his fingers become sticky and he smacks his lips together, savoring the taste of it. he’s about to break off another chunk until tyler opens his eyes and looks over at him, blinking. his voice is rough and he pinches josh’s side, causing his body to stiffen. “josh. do you remember what i said?”

josh tries to look as innocent as possible with two chocolate-coated fingers inside his mouth. “i was hungry.” he pulls out his fingers and runs a tongue over his lips, the corners of his mouth quirked up.

tyler grabs josh’s thighs, his fingertips pressing into his flesh. “no eating after midnight,” he growls. josh winces, his jaw hanging when tyler sinks his teeth into his neck, his bite so deep that josh thinks that tyler could rip a chunk out. (not like he wouldn’t mind that, though.) josh’s pants are tight and he bucks his hips up and tyler pulls him up, taking him to their bedroom.

“i’m sorry,” josh gasps out.

tyler only closes the grip around his wrist even further. he doesn’t say anything.

josh is practically tripping over his two feet as he makes his way over to the bed, his cheek pressing against the mattress. he can feel tyler staring at him. “wait here. don’t you dare touch yourself.” he leaves with the door slightly ajar.

josh takes this opportunity to flip over on his back, hiking up his shirt and while he is very full well of what tyler said, he presses his palm against his clothed cock, the fabric of his pants restraining him from actually touching himself.

tyler is really taking his time. josh is a selfish, impatient person.

the sight that josh sees when tyler walks in makes his mouth water. he retreats his hand.

“you still hungry?” tyler asks as he places the cake down on the nightstand, dipping his fingers into the icing, chocolate and vanilla drizzled with caramel. his eyes flicker from the cake to josh’s face, his lower lip out in a pout. “i would give this to you, but you’ve disobeyed me, i’m not quite sure anymore…”

josh hears his stomach growl. tyler starts licking off the frosting off of his own fingers, humming as he awaits for josh’s pleads. “tyler,” josh drawls out, his breathing labored. “tyler, please, oh, i’m still really hungry. i need it so badly right now, make me full, i -”

he’s cut off with a kiss, rough and authoritative, tyler’s teeth imprinting themselves on josh’s lower lip, his fingers taking another dip in the icing and he removes his lips and replaces them with his fingers. josh sucks it off clean, swirling his tongue around tyler’s fingers, feeling the rough ridges of skin. tyler’s knuckles are pressed up against the roof of josh’s mouth and he can almost feel his fingertips touch the back of his throat, the saliva building up.

a startled, choked up noise comes from josh and it causes tyler to retract his hand, his fingers dripping and wet now, and color spreads across josh’s face, his breath heavy. josh’s eyes are glossy and watery, tears threatening to spill out. he coughs and watches tyler rip out a chunk of cake, feeds it to josh slowly, a few crumbs on the corners of his mouth that tyler licks off, and josh is now suddenly aware of how incredibly unhygienic this whole predicament is, and how amazingly hard he is, too, with the way the front of his pants are straining. he doesn’t say anything, though, even though it’s about him and god damn this cake tastes good, he concludes with his cheeks puffed, tongue slightly darting out to lick off the remnants.

tyler’s picking out another piece as josh swallows, bucks up his hips and whines, “fuck me,” and the way he says it so breathlessly takes tyler aback and he almost drops the cake piece onto the floor.

“you’d really like that, wouldn’t you?” tyler feeds josh the piece and starts to unbutton josh’s pants, slightly hiking up his shirt and appreciating the soft pudge that subtly spills over his waistband by leaving a trail of kisses and gentle bites. tyler had always loved josh’s stomach. he pulls off his pants and leaves his underwear on, proceeding to remove his own and taking out his dick, already hard. he gets an idea when josh is squirming underneath his touch. he holds up the back of josh’s thighs and moves closer towards him. “what if i – ?”

“oh,” josh swallows with an audible gulp, tilting his head back. “yeah, i - yeah,” he adds. tyler grabs josh’s legs, motioning them closer together so his dick would be slotted between them. it’s a bit warm and the feeling of it is new and it’s weird but tyler endures it and thrusts forward, the dry friction being a little distracting. tyler moves back to stroke himself. josh watches, watches tyler’s long eyelashes flutter as his eyes close, his thumb swiping over the tip of his dick, all flushed and leaking wet with precome, smearing it down the shaft and then moving on to fuck josh’s thighs, his head spinning with how well he slides between him.

they make eye contact for a brief second and then tyler kisses josh, licks off the frosting smeared all over his lips and chin, the orgasm gradually building up inside of tyler as he continues, keeping up the rhythm.

josh is all red and his chest feels tight and tyler growls into his ear josh moans loudly, the bed underneath them creaking with every movement. the friction is still too dry and it’s rough against tyler’s shaft and josh’s thighs sting slightly but the sensation of it is hot, a bit too much and josh can imagine his legs aching after. tyler’s breath is hard when he thrusts forward for the last time and his come stains josh’s stomach, leaking out in short spurts.

tyler sinks down between josh’s legs and laps up the come off of his skin, tongue circling over his abdomen. josh watches quietly, afraid to say anything. tyler’s eyes are closed and his long eyelashes are magnificent when his eyelids are fluttered shut. josh lifts up his hips for tyler to remove his underwear and almost gasps when tyler licks over josh’s entrance, pressing soft kisses along his inner thighs to get him to relax.

“tyler,” josh leans back and his grip against the sheets tightens when tyler grabs the base of his dick, not really squeezing or moving his hand and then tyler’s tongue is inside of josh, sucking lightly and josh lets out a small moan at the gesture.

“good?” tyler asks, cupping josh’s balls with one hand, lightly massaging them, fingers starting to pump josh with fast strokes. josh nods, licks his lips, chocolate on his tongue, the release bubbling up inside of him.

he comes over tyler’s hand and josh practically deflates, feeling tired and dead. tyler settles next to him with a huff, letting josh lick off his own come.

they lay there for a few moments until josh speaks up, gesturing to the leftover cake resting on the nightstand.

“what’re we gonna do with that, ty?”

“finish it, of course,” he mumbles against josh’s neck.

josh starts to feel excited about the idea.


End file.
